¡Kusomatsu, capta la indirecta!
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Ichimatsu es un gótico estudiante de preparatoria que es novio de un nerd atractivo llamado Karamatsu, cuando su deseo sexual se incrementa intentara hacérselo saber a su pareja ¿Qué pasara? AUGeek- KaraIchi. OS.


Hola mis amados lectores ando inspirada. Ya había visto la imagen pero de repente me vino a la mente como debía hacer este OS y bam! Aquí estamos.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu estaba enamorado de Karamatsu.

Se conocieron hace un año, en el cual tardaron 6 meses en ser la funcional pareja que son hoy en día. Así es, llevan siendo novios ya seis meses. Se conocieron desde que inicio la preparatoria y ahora ya están iniciando su segundo año. La atracción entre ellos fue inmediata.

¿Cómo no serlo? Un nerd atractivo de ojos azules (escondidos en esos lentes gruesos) cabello negro como la noche, tan sedoso; rostro redondo, agraciado y cuerpo de escándalo debajo de las ropas azules poco llamativas. Muy onda retro. Con una personalidad extraña, dolorosa pero amable y bondadosa como pocas, tuvo el valor de sonreír ilegalmente para él, a pesar de su atuendo gótico y aura obscura que repele a todo el mundo. Fue imposible no quedar perdidamente enamorado de ese idiota.

Porque si, podría ser muy inteligente y buen conocedor de música, pero era un completo idiota sin sentido común. Ichimatsu no sabía si su novio era idiota porque se hacía o porque era demasiado inocente. A veces era demasiado tierno para comprender ciertas cosas. O simplemente le faltaba sentido social.

No se confundan. Karamatsu es un adolescente normal con apetitos normales, ambos perdieron su virginidad hace ya unos cinco meses. En la cama, pareciera que el ojiazul se transforma en una versión sensual y decidida de él mismo, haciendo vivir a su pareja unas sorpresas que dejan gratamente complacido al oji-morado. Nunca lo ha decepcionado. Sobre todo en esas gloriosas ocasiones en que lo provoca lo suficiente para que se porte más salvaje. Como esa vez que lo provoco mientras jugaban videojuegos hasta que su novio le quito el mando, la ropa, y sin previo aviso, lo sometió en el piso sobre la alfombra. O la vez que estaban dormidos desnudos, e Ichimatsu medio adormilado, se le restregó apropósito generando que ni siquiera esperara a que estuviera listo o más despierto para penetrarlo. O la vez que le estuvo pateando el rostro con el pie (Ichi no llevaba puestos sus pantalones) hasta que hizo que el otro le brincara encima a morderle el muslo con algo de fuerza, para quitarle la ropa interior con los dientes, siendo algo brusco, pues hasta le dejo marcas.

Esas veces que Ichi recuerda con cariño y morbo. Esas ocasiones en que incluso tuvo el sensual dolor al día siguiente o "en el recuento de los daños" matutino le demostraban que estaba dulcemente marcado. Le erizaba la piel recordar esas marcas.

Suspira derrotado mientras intenta no tener muchos recuerdos sucios o peor aún, fantasear despierto o se pondrá duro a la mitad del salón, en plena luz del día a la mitad de la clase de ciencias. Gira el rostro suavemente y ahí está el motivo de sus suspiros: su estúpido y delicioso novio mientras tiene esa expresión de ingenuidad mientras escribe en su libreta.

Están uno al lado del otro, Kusomatsu adora las ventanas. Ichimatsu está algo desesperado por sexo, pues aunque son una pareja sexualmente muy activa, Kara ha estado ocupado y no han tenido sexo en tres semanas. Suelen hacerlo como mínimo, una vez a la semana y ahora de verdad que siente la ausencia de su amante. Pasan tiempo juntos en el receso, Ichi no entiende porque no se lo secuestra a algún lado para tener un poco de acción. Supone que es porque su nerd solo malpiensa cuando se le provoca. Es algo lento, y si no fuera porque ha visto esa faceta suya, diría que es algo asexual.

De pronto, un par de ojos le devuelven la mirada con curiosidad y le sonríe de forma mortal. Esa maldita sonrisa que solo hace con él y para él. Tal vez ser la parte pasiva en eso de decir que quiere es parte del problema. Solo cuando están a solas y por el calor del momento es que es tan capaz de exigir lo que quiere "M-más rápido idiota". Sin embargo, ha extrañado tanto sus encuentros calientes, que definitivamente va a dar un poco su brazo a torcer para convencer a su amado. Lo mira fijamente y provoca la duda en Kara, quien inclina su cabeza a un lado a modo de una silenciosa interrogación. Sonrojado, Ichi tembloroso, con un par de sus dedos hace un circulo el cual atraviesa con el dedo de la otra mano, simulando una penetración; pero esta tan nervioso que tiembla y se ve algo extraño por lo que no se entiende bien lo que significa. Su novio se ve todavía más confundido.

Ichi suspira frustrado, listo para el segundo intento. Logrando hacer la simulación bastante bien, pero su tonto termina alzando una ceja a modo de pregunta. Ichimatsu está liberando un aura obscura para estos momentos. Asustando un poco al otro.

 _/Este completo tarado…/_

Se queja mientras se gira aún más, para ahora apuntar con un dedo a Kara, luego a él mismo y proceder a hacer la seña de antes. " _Tú y yo hagamos esto_ " ahora sí que había quedado claro. Joder que era muy puto obvio. Mira expectante a su novio quien sonríe, y asiente con la cabeza. El sombrío chico siente que le late el pulso ante la expectativa, incluso se siente realizado, hasta que su nerd se agacha para sacar algo de su bolsa y ofrecérselo.

Al principio cree que es un condón, pero decepcionado se siente al notar que el tarado le ha dado un puto sacapuntas.

Si no fuera porque lo han hecho tantas veces es que se preguntaría si alguna vez este chico perdería la virginidad. Esta frustrado y sus ojos se ocultan debajo de la sombra obscura que se formó en su rostro mientras mira a un satisfecho Kusomatsu, pensando que ha logrado descifrar el código de su gótico.

Suena la campana que anuncia el inicio del receso.

 _/AL CARAJO/_

Piensa el chico mientras toma a su novio por el cuello de la camisa y lo lleva arrastrando consigo hasta que deja de haber tantos estudiantes.

─ ¿I-Ichimatsu? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Ahora que hice?

Por fin llegan a un abandonado cuarto de intendencia, Ichimatsu abre la puerta lanza a su estúpido dentro y se introduce.

─Te voy a enseñar que significan las jodidas señales.

Dice para cerrar con seguro la puerta detrás de ellos.

 **YYY**

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado, ha estado épico jajaja Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (sé que lo harán porque me aman jaja) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!

No les puse Karla o como se llamen porque esos nombres no me gustan jajaja


End file.
